A networked virtualization environment includes several nodes (e.g., servers, data centers, etc.) that are in communication with each other, each node hosting several user virtual machines. The networked virtualization environment, otherwise referred to as a cluster of nodes, is normally deployed for use within a secured environment, such that only internal accesses to the nodes within the cluster are allowed. In order to maintain security within the cluster of nodes, a firewall is typically provided to prevent external access into the cluster of nodes. Even where a firewall is not provided, the nodes within the cluster are provided private IP addresses such that the nodes cannot be externally accessed.
During operation of the cluster of nodes, a need may arise for an external entity to gain access into the cluster of nodes. This may occur where an external entity is needed to service or provide support to the cluster of nodes. Because the cluster of nodes are protected by a firewall or otherwise inaccessible to external entities, a mechanism is needed for providing external access to the secured networked virtualization environment (e.g., cluster of nodes).